


Spaghetti Sandwich

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Kids, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Meddling Kids, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie makes Eddie an extra special sandwich!Oneshot/drabble





	Spaghetti Sandwich

Richie Tozier came over to his best friend in the whole wide world. He was holding something. And he was beaming. “I made you lunch and it’s extra clean!” He said excitedly. 

Eddie was gay and confused. 

“Why does it smell like that...?” He asked slowly with a frown. 

“I know you don’t like mayo and I know you hate germs!” Richie said. He was proud to remember all of this about him too. 

Eddie watched him. But he took a bite anyway. Out of the benefit of the doubt. He should’ve known better. So then he spit it out. 

“Did you put fucking hand-sanitizer in my lunch, Richard?!”

Richie just blinked. 

“It’s extra clean...?”


End file.
